


Середина мая, и что ты значишь для меня (mid-May and what you mean to me)

by stary_melnik



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Jasmine Cottage, Romance, Smoking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Во время непринуждённого разговора в Татфилде, Азирафаэль высказывает некоторые довольно неожиданные для Кроули представления о природе их отношений.Тем не менее, Кроули ни за что бы не сказал, что они ошибочные.





	Середина мая, и что ты значишь для меня (mid-May and what you mean to me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [mid-May and what you mean to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171452) by [Solshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solshine/pseuds/Solshine). 

— У него был целый… целый план ограбления, как в фильме, — проговорил Азирафаэль, опасно размахивая руками, в одной из которых всё ещё находился бокал с вином. Он полностью игнорировал те жалкие полдюйма напитка, которые оставались на дне. — Когда я всё-таки отдал ему воду, то, мне кажется, он сильно разочаровался из-за того, что им так и не удалось сыграть в ограбление.

Потянувшись, Кроули выхватил из рук Азирафаэля несчастный бокал и поставил его на стол, чтобы долить вина. Конечно, вкус у Анафемы был не столь изыскан, как у них с Азирафаэлем, но, по крайней мере, вино было дорогим — в некоторых вещах на американцев вполне можно положиться. Уютную картину их вечерних посиделок дополняло открытое окно, которое позволяло тёплому ветру беспрепятственно гулять по кухне, слегка подсвеченной отсветами пурпурного заката, и наполнять её весенними запахами.

— В чём я был по большей части разочарован, так это в том, что к тому моменту уже отдал всем своим сообщникам половину вознаграждения, — парировал Кроули, — ты не мог появиться хотя бы на час раньше?

Конечно, это была ложь. Или не ложь, а… уловка. Потому что то, что действительно его тогда разочаровало, так это вид Азирафаэля, покидающего его машину и уходящего прочь. «Ты слишком быстрый для меня, Кроули».

Но сейчас всё изменилось. Правда, изменились не те вещи, которые бы хотелось изменить Кроули, и тем не менее они с ангелом становились всё ближе с каждым днём. Азирафаэль вместе с ним противостоял Небесам, которых вообще-то всегда опасался, и это чего-то, да стоило, правда ведь? А теперь у них были обеды в «Ритц», прогулки в парке и иногда — вечернее общение с друзьями-людьми, словно они сошедшие с какой-нибудь обложки парочка яппи. Да, всё изменилось. Стало лучше. А может, со временем станет ещё лучше.

— По-моему, это была интересная идея, — ухмыльнулся Ньют, — ограбление! Как в «Западне» или каких-нибудь Оушенах!

— Именно! — отсалютовал ему Кроули. — У нас буквально был и тот, кто спустился бы с потолка, и тот, кто опускал бы его.

— Потрясающе, — с восхищением проговорил Ньют. У сидящей рядом Анафемы выражение лица в тот момент было ужасно влюблённым.

«Знакомое чувство», — на секунду подумал Кроули.

— Ты мог умереть, — фыркнул Азирафаэль, — или развоплотиться. Очень по-детски, знаешь ли.

Кроули закатил глаза за стёклами тёмных очков — он добился совершенства в том, чтобы все вокруг всегда знали, что он закатывает глаза, даже если никто не мог их увидеть.

— О, ты не имеешь права обвинять меня, когда сам постоянно рискуешь собой, — раздражённо ответил он. — Как насчёт того случая, когда тебя чуть не подстрелили нацисты, потому что ты решил поиграть в шпиона?

— Нацисты? — заинтересованно вздохнула Анафема.

— Шпионы? — добавил Ньют, подаваясь вперёд.

Надежды на то, что этим заявлением Азирафаэля удастся смутить, таяли на глазах.

— Ох, да, это же было во время Второй Мировой! — всплеснул руками Азирафаэль, рискуя выпачкать манжеты в остатках соуса на тарелке перед ним, — мы тогда славно повеселились.

— Славно повеселились? — фыркнул Кроули. Он вытянул руку и небрежно отодвинул тарелку подальше от Азирафаэля, — я полагаю, ты включаешь в это понятие и тот момент, когда твоя милая подружка-агент…

— Ох, нет, не надо спойлеров! — молниеносно прервал его Азирафаэль. — Ты должен позволить мне рассказать, это же моя история.

Кроули стало интересно, а какие из историй с точки зрения Азирафаэля могли бы считаться его историями. Но он решил не спрашивать, а просто облокотился на стол и дал знак продолжать рассказ. Сам Азирафаэль многократно делал так во время ужина, Кроули никогда и никому бы в этом не признался, но ему нравилось — жесты и обсуждения, будто они далеко не в первый раз рассказывали все эти истории, которые с ними приключились, хотя кому они могли бы рассказать их до этого? Они уже давно были сами по себе. Но похоже, что Анафеме и Ньюту их болтовня казалась интересной.

— Это был разгар военных действий, немцы бомбили Лондон, — начал Азирафаэль, его глаза загорелись. — Мой книжный магазин к тому времени уже стал широко известен, как и слухи о первых экземплярах почти всех пророчеств, что предположительно находились у меня.

Кроули слушал. Он слушал и смотрел. Ему нравилось, что Азирафаэль никогда не был против того, чтобы Кроули на него пялился. Демон был уверен, что выглядел при этом, словно идиот, и даже знал, что Азирафаэль это прекрасно замечал. Но в ответ ангел просто бросал на Кроули быстрый взгляд, чуть смущённо качал головой и отводил взгляд обратно, притворяясь, что не происходило ничего необычного. Что же, вполне возможно, так и было. Кроули мог смотреть на него и гораздо дольше, была бы только возможность.

Ньют и Анафема внимали Азирафаэлю, почти так же увлекшись историей, как и Кроули. Ангел был превосходным рассказчиком — Кроули не мог с этим спорить. По-другому быть и не могло, учитывая, что он прочёл почти все книги на свете.

— «О, мы все уже здесь», — сказал один из негодяев, и в ту же секунду та молодая женщина направила дуло пистолета прямо на меня! — декламировал Азирафаэль.

Анафема ухмыльнулась, а Ньют заворожено вздохнул. Кроули откинулся на стуле, скрестил руки на груди и расслабленно закинул ногу на ногу. Он был удивлён тем, что Азирафаэль за последние несколько десятилетий всё же увидел метафорическое бревно в собственных глазах и пересмотрел тот захватывающий поворот в своём увлекательном шпионском приключении. Стало интересно, как ему виделось продолжение собственной версии событий. Ждать долго не пришлось.

— И когда я потерял всякую надежду, — голос Азирафаэля стал приглушённым, почти неслышным, а уже через долю секунды он развёл руки так широко, что почти опрокинул бокал Кроули, — двери церкви внезапно распахнулись!

Он резко повернулся к Кроули всем корпусом и так лучисто ему улыбнулся, что демон невольно съёжился, будто он был червяком на асфальте, которого нещадно припекает солнце.

— И мой дорогой Кроули промаршировал прямо по церкви, — его голос так и сиял восхищением, которое, по мнению Кроули, было бы неуместным без приставки «дорогой». Но когда немногочисленная аудитория Азирафаэля повернулась к нему, Кроули нахмурился и не очень успешно попытался справиться с подступающим румянцем. Он также не мог бы сказать, что слово «промаршировал» было подходящим к той ситуации, но будь прокляты Небеса, если он хоть слово сказал бы об этом.

Азирафаэль приписал Кроули парочку героических цитат, которых Кроули не мог припомнить. Он также опустил момент с расспросом о том, работал ли Кроули на нацистов, за что демон был ему благодарен — то обвинение не льстило ни одному из них.

— Бомба упала, — продолжил Азирафаэль, — с тем звуком, который вы себе даже представить не можете, и когда пыль вокруг немного улеглась, в том месте, где мы стояли, были лишь уже мёртвые поганые нацисты и мы, целые и невредимые.

Неужели этим он закончит рассказ? Хотя нет, всё-таки не забыл — Кроули увидел блеск в глазах Азирафаэля.

— Но я так спешил защитить нас, — Азирафаэль придал голосу весьма убедительную нотку грусти, — что совершенно забыл про книги! — Анафема всплеснула руками и прижала их ко рту, довольно неубедительно изображая выражение ужаса. — Я был уверен, что их завалило камнями или уничтожило взрывом. Словом, думал, что потерял их.

Ангел снова ему улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, только на этот раз Кроули был к этому готов, и на его лице, кажется, не дрогнул ни единый мускул.

— А затем Кроули вложил в мою руку саквояж со всеми книгами, — сказал Азирафаэль, его глаза лучились просто невозможным теплом. — В этой суете я совершенно забыл про свои драгоценности, но Кроули не забыл. Он использовал ещё одно чудо, чтобы спасти их для меня.

Кроули смотрел на него, не отрываясь — каждой клеточкой своего тела он впитывал те восхищение и благодарность, с которыми Азирафаэль говорил о нём. Это было мило. Даже слишком мило, поэтому Кроули пришлось сделать большой глоток вина, чтобы скрыть за стеклом невольную улыбку.

Азирафаэль счастливо вздохнул и повернулся к Ньюту и Анафеме.

— И в тот момент я понял, что это любовь.

К сожалению, между тем, как Азирафаэль произнёс эти слова, и тем, как Кроули вспомнил, что может просто заставить исчезнуть вино, нечаянно попавшее в дыхательные пути, прошло несколько неловких моментов, показавшихся демону вечностью. Он щёлкнул пальцами и привёл дыхание в порядок.

Все за столом участливо смотрели на него.

— С тобой всё в порядке, дорогой? — с беспокойством в голосе спросил Азирафаэль.

— Я в порядке, в полном порядке, — раздражённо проговорил Кроули. — Очевидно же, всё отлично. Просто вино не в то… горло попало. Но всё окей, правда.

Азирафаэль сочувствующе покачал головой, а Анафема придала своему лицу озабоченно-понимающее выражение.

И все до сих пор пялились на Кроули.

— В любом случае, это была отличная история, ангел. А сейчас мне нужно выйти и, эм... покурить.

Он не то чтобы бежал до двери, но определённо делал нечто похожее.

Жасмин — тёзка коттеджа — был в самом расцвете, он распространял свой сладкий и манящий аромат по всему освещённому луной саду. Кроули остановился и вдохнул дурманящий воздух полной грудью. Он сделал один глубокий вдох, а за ним ещё один. Он не успел сделать третий вдох, как услышал, что входная дверь снова открылась. Он быстро начудесил себе между пальцев сигарету и очень надеялся, что вышел либо Ньют, либо Анафема.

Но это были не они.

— Давно ты не курил, — голос Азирафаэля возник прямо за спиной. Фраза не прозвучала ни как подозрение, ни как обвинение — это было ничего не значащее наблюдение. Тем не менее Кроули показательно поднёс сигарету к губам и сделал небольшую затяжку.

Азирафаэль молчал. Каждый нерв в теле Кроули стонал от этой звенящей тишины, невозможное слово висело в воздухе между ними — любовь, любовь, любовь — это душило так же, как тяжёлый запах жасмина вокруг. Какого чёрта? Какого чёрта происходит?

Кроули ждал до тех пор, пока это не стало просто невыносимо, он ждал нарочно, зная, что Азирафаэль не заговорит первым.

— Может ты объяснишь мне, что всё это значило? — наконец заскрипел он зубами.

— Могу я спросить то же самое? — медленно парировал Азирафаэль. — Полагаю, что Ньют и Анафема немного обеспокоены.

Кроули потребовалось немного времени, чтобы проглотить эту вопиющую несправедливость. Когда он смог, наконец, нормально отреагировать, то повернулся к Азирафаэлю лицом. Ангел успел тоже чудеснуть себе сигарету и теперь изучал его сквозь неплотную завесу дыма.

Кроули потребовалось ещё несколько секунд, чтобы удостовериться, что он будет в состоянии произнести те слова, которые собирался.

— Ты сказал — «тогда я понял, что это любовь», — наконец произнёс он. Он выговаривал слова чётко, почти по слогам. Он боялся, что сойдёт с ума, если не сможет правильно донести свою мысль.

На лице Азирафаэля наконец промелькнула эмоция, похожая на смущение.

— Да, а что? Конечно, у нас с тобой были некоторые, скажем так, заминки, — он что, имел в виду Апокалипсис? Неужели он считал, что Апокалипсис — это всего лишь заминка? — И я понимаю, что сейчас мы с тобой сами по себе, можем двигаться в своём темпе и вроде как должны быть осторожными, но они такие милые молодые люди, я не думаю, что они кому-нибудь расскажут.

Некоторое время Кроули пытался осознать сказанное, его рот сам по себе открылся, хотя слова из него никак не шли. Он чувствовал себя так, словно Азирафаэль только что вручил ему украшенную блёстками редьку, и не сказал, что вообще с этим делать.

— И… и кроме того, — добавил Азирафаэль, а Кроули распознал в его голосе сигналы закипающей злости. Этот дурацкий овощ, похоже, был важной, но всё ещё непонятной деталью. Азирафаэль, скорее всего, приписал недоумение Кроули отвращению и отрицанию, хотя тот всё ещё ничего не понимал и как развеять эту видимость — не представлял, — кроме того, прошёл уже почти год, Кроули.

Кроули не заметил, как сигарета обожгла пальцы, потому что всё ещё ошарашенно смотрел на Азирафаэля.

— Год? — рискнул переспросить он.

— С того момента, как они оставили нас в покое, — раздражённо проговорил Азирафаэль. — И мы ведь не знаем, как долго ещё они не будут нас преследовать, и поэтому я хотел… Ох, но я правда не собирался торопить тебя, — вся бравада отступила, он даже отвёл взгляд.

Кроули выделил последнюю мысль и вцепился в неё, как в спасательный круг.

— С чем ты не собирался меня торопить?

— Нет, ты абсолютно прав, — проигнорировал его Азирафаэль, и Кроули бы было очень приятно знать, что он в чём-то прав, если бы он имел хоть малейшее представление, в чём именно. — У нас достаточно времени. Прости, я…

— Ангел, — прервал его словесный поток Кроули, вкладывая в это слово предупреждающий, а совсем не нежный тон. — С чем конкретно ты не хотел меня торопить? — он не будет шипеть на Азирафаэля. Он не будет трясти его за плечи, пока тот наконец не ответит ему, — что ты ждёшь, чтобы я сделал? — Бог свидетель, ни у одного святого не было столько терпения, сколько у Кроули. — Чего ты хочешь?

Мученическое выражение на лице Азирафаэля довольно быстро разгладилось.

— Ну, ты мог бы подойти поближе и поцеловать меня для начала, — произнёс он, и Кроули понял, что снова ни черта не понял, но будь он проклят, если не сможет сделать то, что хочет его ангел.

Он совершенно не подумал о том, чтобы отбросить сигарету или просто заставить её исчезнуть, поэтому просто сделал шаг вперёд, обхватил затылок Азирафаэля свободной рукой и, притянув к себе, поцеловал. Азирафаэль удивлённо застонал ему в губы, что было странно для того, кто сам попросил о поцелуе меньше десяти секунд назад, но тем не менее он обеими руками обхватил шею Кроули, в тот же момент решившего, что можно не отстраняться. Он целовал Азирафаэля так страстно, так сладко и так глубоко, как сам всегда хотел.

Спустя волнующую минуту ему показалось хорошей мыслью притвориться, что им нужно дышать, поэтому он слегка отстранился от Азирафаэля, но смог сделать лишь маленький смущённый вдох. Азирафаэль прикрыл глаза и выглядел до ужаса довольным. Кроули пришлось прочистить горло и выйти из кольца ангельских рук, потому что если бы он этого не сделал, то в какой-то момент просто продолжил бы его целовать, а это никак бы не ответило на все волнующие его вопросы.

Руки Азирафаэля безвольно опустились по швам, лицо стало абсолютно нечитаемым. Кроули нервно затянулся сигаретой, о которой совершенно забыл, но которую всё ещё держал в руке.

— Что же, твоё желание выполнено, — откашлялся Кроули, — а теперь, будь добр, объясни мне, что вообще происходит?

Азирафаэль несколько раз моргнул и закрыл всё ещё приоткрытый после поцелуя рот.

— С чего мне начать?

Кроули широким жестом развёл руки в стороны, опасно раскачивая полуистлевшую сигарету.

— Полагаю, можно начать с бомбёжки, — он смог произнести слова обыденным тоном, что, правда, шло вразрез с той бурей, что была у него в душе.

Даже в тусклом свете лампочки на крыльце, Кроули видел, как взгляд Азирафаэля смягчился.

— Я знал, что это любовь, — просто сказал он, используя те же самые слова, ту же самую тёплую обволакивающую интонацию. Кроули старался побороть странную панику, поселившуюся у него в груди и сосредоточился на дыхании — спокойный вдох, плавный выдох.

— Я слышу об этом впервые, — пробормотал Кроули, и хотя Азирафаэль покраснел, но ведь это была не совсем правда, да?

Ты слишком быстрый для меня, Кроули — это не то же самое, что «Забудь, Кроули, этого никогда не случится». Поэтому Кроули ждал. А Азирафаэль…

— Ты сказал, что были какие-то заминки? — решился уточнить Кроули. Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул, поджал губы и опустил взгляд на землю.

— Я понимаю, что использовал не очень точный термин, но я был действительно удивлён, что ты принял меня после всего того, что я тебе наговорил. Мне стыдно думать о тех словах.

Того, что он наговорил?.. Оу, он не имел в виду Апокалипсис, он говорил всего лишь о том моменте, когда разбил Кроули сердце.

Погодите. Принял обратно?

— Ты сказал, что мы можем двигаться в своём темпе, — вспомнил Кроули, и в его голове уже начала формироваться какая-то теория, хотя в ушах немилосердно гудело, — и при этом быть осторожными.

— Мы могли так много потерять, — быстро проговорил Азирафаэль, — Ад и Рай наблюдали за нами, и мы не знали, как близко. Но было время, когда, кроме нас самих, не было никого. И сейчас бывает, конечно же. Я не имел в виду, что…

Кроули поднял ладонь, призывая ангела замолчать. Гул в ушах затих. На самом деле он внезапно почувствовал удивительное спокойствие. Кроули медленно снял свои очки.

— По твоим представлениям, — начал он, — как долго мы состоим в… — Кроули сделал паузу и облизал пересохшие губы. — Отношениях?

Азирафаэль всё ещё изучал нижнюю ступеньку крыльца, но буквально через секунду перевёл взгляд на Кроули.

— Это… довольно сложно сказать, — пожал плечами Азирафаэль, на что Кроули только отмахнулся.

— Конечно, конечно. Но думаю, что ты единственный из нас будешь близок к истине.

Теперь Азирафаэль суетливо перебирал подкладку своего неизменного жилета и смотрел куда-то демону в плечо.

— Мы тогда ужинали. И я сказал тебе, что… Мне нравится твоя компания. А ты ответил, что чувствуешь то же самое.

— И это было? — подсказал Кроули.

— Апрель, — пробормотал Азирафаэль, — тысяча девятьсот сорок первого.

Итак, около месяца после того, как на церковь упала бомба.

Где-то около восьмидесяти лет назад.

— Ага, — только и сказал Кроули. Плечи Азирафаэля поникли.

— Очевидно, я что-то совсем не так понял, — он был взволнован и отчаянно заламывал руки. Сигарета исчезла, вероятно, в тот момент, когда Азирафаэль забыл, что держал её.

Кроули отбросил собственный окурок и раздавил его носком ботинка, внимательно наблюдая за собственными действиями, а потом как можно более непринуждённым жестом засунул руки в карманы.

— Я… — слабо начал Азирафаэль, подумав, что Кроули таким образом ставит точку в разговоре. — Ох, прости меня. Я уже тогда знал, что поступил глупо, но с тех пор я был уверен, что мы… что ты…

— А у нас ведь была годовщина, — прервал страдания ангела Кроули. Азирафаэль прикрыл рот, потому что, очевидно, связные мысли в его голову всё равно уже не приходили. Кроули нахмурился и проводил мысленные вычисления, — пару недель назад, так ведь? — прищурившись, заключил он.

Азирафаэль несколько раз моргнул.

— Да.

Они ещё некоторое время молча смотрели друг на друга, пока Кроули обдумывал свалившуюся на него информацию. В темноте были слышны только сверчки.

— Пикник? — вспомнил он. — И запонки?

Азирафаэль откашлялся.

— Да.

Кроули запрокинул голову, борясь с лёгкостью в груди и огромным желанием улыбнуться во весь рот, но он сдержался — он ведь крутой демон.

— А я тебе ничего не подарил.

Азирафаэль тоже расслабился. Он вздохнул и осторожно взглянул на Кроули.

— Ничего страшного, дорогой.

Кроули сделал шаг вперёд и неожиданно для самого себя взял Азирафаэля за руку просто потому, что мог, потому, что Азирафаэль был его… его кто? Парень? Нет, Ньют был парнем Анафемы. А Азирафаэль — его возлюбленный? Хм. Любовник? Уф. Азирафаэль его…

Азирафаэль его. Кто бы мог подумать?

— Пойдём внутрь, ангел. Я абсолютно уверен, что они уже достали десерт.

У него всё ещё немного кружилась голова, он всё ещё был сбит с толку, но они и правда могли выяснить все подробности немного позже, где-нибудь в другом месте, а не на крыльце человеческого жилища. Тем более, когда Азирафаэль смотрел на него с таким блеском в глазах.

— Я видел коллекцию фильмов про Джеймса Бонда у них на полке. Думаю, что они принадлежат Ньюту. Уверен, что он с удовольствием поболтает с тобой о них.

— И вероятно, весь разговор упрётся в «Завтра не умрёт никогда», — проворчал Кроули, но судя по тому, как улыбнулся Азирафаэль, его не удалось одурачить.

Он прижался к ангелу в ещё одном поцелуе, быстром, но наполненным всей гаммой чувств, что он испытывал к нему.

У них ещё будет время. По всей видимости, правда, у них уже и было полно времени.

Он отстранился, еле сдерживая счастливую улыбку. Тёмный вечер густым одеялом опустился на деревья, цветы и весь Нижний Татфилд, а запах жасмина потянулся за ангелом и демоном обратно в коттедж.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171452/ ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
